Sonicgalaxy27
sonicgalaxy27 (born: ), also known as Disco The Hedgefox, is a YouTuber who makes sonic sprite videos like other users do on YouTube and Newgrounds, as well and occasional he make gameplay videos on his channel. History Nothing is known about his past life, but Disco Joined YouTube on February 5, 2013 and upload his first video on the same day. his YouTube video which was an entertainment sonic sprite animation, similar to the ones many other users do on the site Newgrounds and YouTube. He gained 100 subs 5 days before he made his first video since he had friends on YouTube and on Google Plus before YouTube. His friends is mostly Sonic fans with there Sonic fan characters on their profiles and he been getting along with them well. He is also hoping to get 100.000 subs one day on his channel and he notice that when people join YouTube in 2016 or 2017, they get more subscribers like 50.000 to 80.000 on there channels quickly. He also confirmed that he will improve his channel soon in order for him to get more subscribers on his channel. Personality Disco is a kind-hearted and cool person. He doesn't get nervous all the time. He really doing much better with social interactions a lot in his days, but sometimes he feels a little depress on something sometimes. Disco also don't want to do face reveals but he confirmed he will do one soon when the time comes. Appearance Unlike other YouTubers, he doesn't do face reveals or appear in any conventions witch he never been to one in his life whatsoever. However, he said he will do a face reveal to everyone soon when the time comes. But, he said he doesn't want to reveal his face yet. But, he still likes the way he looks. Personal Life He currenly lives somewhere in USA. His personal life remains a secret for unknown reasons because he perfers to keep it that way from untrusted strangers. He only tell his secret life to his friends on YouTube and Google Hangouts only. He reveals that he worked at Smart and Final store. Video Game Franchise He Played *Sonic the Hedgehog Series. *Fire Emblem Series: *Super Mario Series. *Kirby Series. *Mario Kart Series. *Star Fox Series. *Pokemon Series. *Metroid Series. *Super Smash Bros. Series. *The Legend of Zelda Series. *Fortnite Series. *F-ZERO Series. *Kid Icarus Series. Trivia *Sonicgalaxy27 is a contributor for Wikitubia * Sonicgalaxy27 has been a Sonic fan since 1997. The first Sonic game he played on the PC was Sonic R. * Sonicgalaxy27 loves to hang out with his friends in real life but not a lot and he loves to go on Adventures. * sonicgalaxy27's username is Disco the Hedgefox and he confirmed not to reveal his actual name for unknown reasons. * Due to Sonicgalaxy27's height, he has a body of a 17-year-old. * Sonicgalaxy27's favorite Sonic game is Sonic Heroes. * Sonicgalaxy27's favorite Mario game is Super Mario Galaxy. * Sonicgalaxy27's favorite food is pizza. * He graduated from Mount Miguel High School in 2013 the same year he joined YouTube. * Sonicgalaxy27's doesn't like to drink wine and he doesn't want to try it. * Sonicgalaxy27 keeps his personal life a secret for unclear reasons and he prefers to keep it that way from untrusted strangers. However, he can only tell his secret life to his friends on YouTube and Google Hangouts that he trusts.On his MeWe account, it reveals that he is single. * He use the speakonia voice tool to post video messages sometimes and he doesn't record his actually voice witch he can speak fine. The main reason he is not using his real voice in his videos is unknown. * Sonicgalaxy27's favorite YouTubers is Angry Grandpa and McJuggerNuggets * Sonicgalaxy27's favorite movie is the Transformers movie series. * The tools he make his sonic fan characters and put them in his videos is Paint.net, reguler paint, Windows Movie Maker, VSDC Free Video Editor, Speakonia, and Audacity. *During high school, Sonicgalaxy27 has to fall in love with a girl name Kaelyn Marie Epps since he met her in 2011. But later around in 2015, he confesses his love for her in a text message. However, she responded to his text and she calls him sweet and still wants to be friends with him and he agrees. In July 2016, he notices that Kaelyn has a boyfriend according to her Facebook page relationship status. In June 2018, he confirmed that he is probably completely over his Kaelyn Epps romantically and consider her as a true friend. *Sonicgalaxy27 said that he can date a blonde hair girl who is 19, 20 and 23 only. He said he doesn't mind because he knows they are so beautiful like that and much cuter. However, he loves blue eyes girls. * Sonicgalaxy27 likes YouTube poop videos when other users edit their videos to make them with other classic Nintendo games from CD-I made by Phillips, even so, the company does not own the rights to those characters. * Sonicgalaxy27's first Nintendo console he has is Super Nintendo. * Sonicgalaxy27's favorite cartoon shows are Adventure Time, Looney Tunes, Regular show, and Sonic Boom. * Sonicgalaxy27's Favorite Christmas movies are Christmas with the Kranks, Deck The Halls, Santa Clause, and Elf. * Sonicgalaxy27's favorite Sonic character, is Sonic the Hedgehog. * He is salty about Dimps gaming company. When he bought Sonic Unleashed on the Wii, the year when the game came out in late 2008, he thought the versions and the graphics of the game will be the same versions like the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions. However, some people agree with him and they hated dimps to. * Sonicgalaxy27 loves to watch the DC live action films but he is hoping that DC comics will make the Justice League film series in to 3 sequels. *Sonicgalaxy27 believes in karma. *Sonicgalaxy27 favorite two zones in Sonic games is the Studioplis zone and the Stardust Speedway zone. *His favorite color is blue. *In 2015, He has been accused by Ryzo Wolf because Ryzo thinks Disco is a troll by using hate speech on them and he tell his friends on YouTube and DeviantArt that he is a troll. Some doesn't believe him and some users believe him because Disco told them he got frame by another user on YouTube since. It is unknown if Disco has a hatred towards Ryzo Wolf since the incident. *Disco doesn't befriended with old people who is not his age. He will only be friends with people who is in their late 10s, early and mid 20s and early 30s only as for the respect of his wishes. *Sonicgalaxy27 received a Fortnite battle pass for the first time in the game. He also confirmed on Twiiter that he will get a Season 10 battle pass as wellhttps://twitter.com/sonicgalaxy27/status/1099386743139102720. *He has a Twitch account but he never uses it. However, he will only use it when the Sonic the Hedgehog Youtube/Twitch account go live stream every Thursday. However, Aaron Webber, the marketing employee and social media manager from the SEGA HQ takes control of all Sonic the Hedgehog social media accounts. Gallery (Revamp) Meta Ig ghngjh.png 3-0.png|Former Logo. (Revamp) Meta Ig ghngjh.png New profile-0.png|Former profile featuring his Sonic fan character new design. (Revamp) Meta Ig ghngjh.png 2 3 ggfgffgf.png|Current Profile and Beyond. References Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Furries Category:YouTube Animators Category:American YouTubers